A nebulizer in which a main body unit and an atomization unit are separable is commercially available from the related art (e.g., mesh type nebulizer NE-U22 manufactured and sold by applicant). Since the atomization unit including a medicinal solution tank or the like can be separated from the main body unit, the atomization unit to which the medicinal solution easily attaches can be easily cleaned.
The nebulizer configured by the main body unit and the atomization unit realizes the basic function of the nebulizer of atomizing the medicinal solution.
A nebulizer mounted with an additional function of changing the spray state in addition to the basic function also exists. For example, a nebulizer having a breath detection function of detecting the breathing state (exhale, inhale) of the patient and capable of spraying only at the time of inhaling also exists. For example, WO 2006/128567 pamphlet (patent document 1) discloses detecting of breathing by a structure of opening and closing a spray gas opening from an inner pressure of an inhaler by breathing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-190044 (patent document 2) discloses detecting of breathing by sound.
In the field of medical apparatuses, a function module type medical care device has been proposed from the related art as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336281 (patent document 3). Such medical care device includes a common function section including at least one of a display unit, an operation unit, and a power supply unit, and a module connecting section for connecting a function module having an individual medical care function in a changeable manner, where the medical care function of the connected function module is used in the common function section.